Ep. 19: Bet on Sayaka!
is the nineteenth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Hiryuu puts his faith in Sayaka and the Dengeki Squadron in perfecting an anti-gravity belt for combatting a flying Space Beast assassin. Plot Ahames receives a punishment from Bazuu for her failure to defeat the Changeman after her vow to do so. Guiluke can't bear to see this and begs for Bazuu to spare her and let them work together to be rid of Changeman, that they'll "surely be successful together." An angry Bazuu retorts, "Oh, so you two can just join forces and go against me once again?" Guiluke, surprised and groveling, assures that won't be the case, the mere thought absurd. In pain, Ahames tells Guiluke that there's no need to show compassion for her, that she was responsible for her actions. However, she pleads with Bazuu to postpone her punishment, for she has sent for another Space Beast Soldier in another attempt at forgiveness. In the night, Sayaka and Hiryuu run as they're being fired upon by a laser beam, causing explosions behind them which they dodge. Hiryuu calls for the attacker to reveal himself -- he does, referring to himself as the Killer of Space, Space Beast Soldier Jiigu. Jiigu flies overhead as Hiryuu and Sayaka change. Having difficulty reaching the flying beast, Dragon notices Ahames approaching nearby. She threatens that they may have escaped her plans in Nagasaki, but reminds them that Jiigu is the number one killer in the universe and that they won't be so lucky this time. They attempt to attack to no avail, sharpshooter Dragon never being able to connect a single shot to the quick flying beast. Jiigu fires at them once again, the hit connecting, the two vanished when the explosion clears, leaving behind a damaged and smoking Change Sword. The two hide under the walkway of the bridge they were battling on, Ahames cursing them for retreating. Back at the Dengeki Base, they analyze Jiigu's flying pattern and attacks for any hints they can obtain. They ascertain that an anti-gravitational field is formed around Jiigu. "Because Jiigu can freely change gravity, he is able to perform maneuvers that go against the gravitational pull." Hiryuu is furious at this finding, realizing his shooting skills are next to useless. Sayaka proudly tells Hiryuu that he's giving up too quickly, remarking to Ibuki that her project is complete. Sayaka arrives with a special team, presenting a belt. Ibuki informs the others that it's the anti-gravity belt that Sayaka and her team have been researching and working on. Sayaka reveals that it can manipulate gravity, so the wearer will be able to move just like Jiigu. Hiryuu is in awe. "This is why Sayaka is the Dengeki Sentai's number one brain!" remarks Shou. Satisfied and confident in her work and glad to hear the appraisal of the others, Sayaka feels that they are prepared to defeat Jiigu. Sometime later, Jiigu is attacking the city. Dragon and the others arrive to the site, each wearing an anti-gravity belt. Jiigu begins to fly, taunting the five. The Changeman flip the switch of their anti-gravity belt and begin to rise. Suddenly, an explosion comes from the belt, sending them back to the ground. Moments later, the five are in the hospital ward of the Dengeki Base being treated. Ibuki enters, walking past his injured soldiers. Yuuma is shouting out in pain, while Hiryuu sits in silence, and Mai scowls. Shou is finished being wrapped and bows to Ibuki. Sayaka notices Ibuki and rises, apologizing profusely. Ibuki nods and smiles, accepting her apology and understanding the mistake, to Sayaka's surprise. However, the others aren't as easy to forgive her. "Some anti-gravity belt," mutters Yuuma, as he tosses the belt to the ground. "Did you want to kill us!?" Mai angrily shrieks. Sayaka apologizes repeatedly, saying she'll get it right the next time -- something Shou doesn't care to hear. "You can't really expect for us to be willing to try it out again," he barks, exasperated, before storming out of the medical ward in a rage. Hiryuu gets up to try and stop him, reminding him that they have no choice if they want to oppose Jiigu. Shou tells Hiryuu if he's so attached to the idea, he can go it alone, that the he and the others in opposition to Sayaka's plan will find another way. Shou leaves, Yuuma and Mai following, despite Tsurugi's orders to stop. Sayaka's head is down in depression, Hiryuu approaches, telling her to cheer up and that he knows if they want to overcome this crisis, there's no other choice but to rely on the anti-gravity belt. While those three have set their minds against it, he reminds her that he and her staff believes in her belt and its ability, so she needs to try her best to perfect it. Ibuki also express feelings of encouragement and Sayaka finally agrees to continue on. And from then on, all of the focus of the staff went into her anti-gravity belts, Sayaka overseeing every step of the project. Meanwhile, Griffin, Pegasus, and Phoenix do battle with Jiigu to no success. Sayaka and her staff prepare to test the newly improved product with Dragon. Dragon wears the belt and waits for Sayaka's permission to go. He flicks on the switch, beginning to fly. Suddenly, an explosion as before, this time sending him flying far backwards. The staff runs to the direction where Hiryuu landed, while he doesn't reply to their calls confirming his safety. They run down the hill he's fallen down and shake him; he's completely unconscious. Sayaka fears that she has killed Hiryuu and begins to cry, burying her face in Hiryuu's chest. Hiryuu groans and Sayaka looks up in relief. "Hiryuu, I thought..." Hiryuu smiles lightly. "That was foolish. I guess I can't die that easily! Well, let's go on." He brushes anything off so as not to discourage her. He returns to the experiment as Dragon, Sayaka working harder and harder to repair the anomalies of the belt. A few more mistakes happen, Sayaka fearing that Hiryuu is in pain, but is masking it behind his mask of Change Dragon. So as not to harm HiryuuTsurugi further, Sayaka puts every source of power she can into the belt, it finally resulting in success. In their battle with Jiigu, Shou, Yuma, and Mai are knocked off of a cliff. The three get up and get to safety in a crevice, hiding behind a large rock. As their default commander, Shou is sought for advice for the battle and he just shrugs it off, combing his hair, infuriating Yuuma, resulting in the two getting into an absurd argument. Mai calls for them to stop as Ahames spots their whereabouts. With a threat, she sends the flying Jiigu to attack them and the flying Change Dragon arrives, challenging Jiigu to a duel as Mermaid tends to the three, telling them that the belt is complete. They compliment Mermaid on a job well done. The others transform and battle the Hidora, as Dragon and Jiigu battle, Mermaid praying for Dragon's safety. Dragon is successful and they defeat Jiigu. At the Dengeki Base, Sayaka commends Hiryuu for the bravery he showed and the encouragement he gave her. Hiryuu says the thanks belongs to only to Sayaka and her research staff. The two look at each other, smiling. Sayaka extends her hand and Hiryuu shakes it. The others enter the room, poking fun at the two for being so close, teasing that they're an item. Sayaka doesn't say anything but smile, while Hiryuu tries his best to deny it. However, it's Sayaka who gets the last laugh when she asks Shou if he wants to test something for her, an item she was researching previously -- an ultrasonic wave engine! Sayaka smiles as Shou's eyes widen in fright, as he attempts to run and hide behind others. Ibuki jokingly says that Shou is from now on to be Sayaka's test subject. Shou panics and Ibuki tells him that it's an order as his chief. Shou pleads for Yuuma to accept this "honor," as he races away from others trying to fit a jet pack onto his back. They succeeds in strapping the rocket-pack engine onto him, as he jumps onto the command table and strikes a hilarious pose as if he were flying.'' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *Kitagawa: *Saga: Notes ''to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 2 features episodes 12-22. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda